


Carbon Copy

by beetle



Category: Terminator Salvation (2009)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the slashthedrabble prompt “copy.” All Kyle can see are the differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carbon Copy

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Set post-Terminator: Salvation. Vague spoilers.

Found in the scavenged rubble of Skynet HQ, it is an exact duplicate of Marcus Wright.  
  
  
Kyle does his best to ignore it: just another metal motherfucker with the kill switch set to  _off_. Just another  _thing_  pretending to be human.   
  
  
But all the memories and experiences that made Marcus who he was are present in this thing. It’s a dab hand at fixing anything with an engine. It looks like Marcus, talks like Marcus—even stinks of rusted cars and sweat the way Marcus had near the end. It plays with Star like she’s its salvation, and looks at Kyle much the same way, contentment shining in its mild, strangely innocent eyes.   
  
  
And in the night, when all else is silent, it even  _fucks_  like Marcus. Like Kyle had  _imagined_  Marcus would fuck, anyway: slow and hard.  
  
  
Afterwards, it gazes up at the ceiling of the hangar, stroking Kyle’s thigh as it speaks in hushed, reverent tones about Los Angeles-that-was. About a brother it’d never had and would never know.  
  
  
In almost all the ways that matter,  _it is_  Marcus Wright.  
  
  
But in the end, his hand resting over a strong, steady heartbeat, Kyle can easily count each difference.


End file.
